Mommy Chim
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Yoongi yang sedang kehabisan inspirasi membuat lagu pergi ke taman kota untuk sedikit refreshing. Di saat ia ingin membeli es krim, ada seorang ibu muda yang juga ingin membeli es krim untuk anaknya, padahal es krimnya sisa satu. Apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya? Mungkinkah Yoongi tertarik pada ibu muda itu? / YOONMIN, seme!Yoongi, uke!Chim, MPreg!Chim, NOT GS. / Oneshot!


_Gummysmiled's 6_ _th_ _fanfiction_

" **MOMMY CHIM"**

.

.

.

 **MOMMY CHIM**

Yoongi menghela napas.

"Kenapa lirikku jadi seperti sampah?" Yoongi meremas kertas berisi lirik buatannya, lalu dengan sadis merobek kertas tak berdaya itu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil kemudian melemparnya ke udara.

"Kenapa kau membuat studio kita seperti tempat sampah, Yoongi- _hyung_?" protes Namjoon—sahabat dekat Yoongi.

Mereka berdua adalah _rapper_ dan komposer yang sedang dalam proses menuju kata 'terkenal' dan 'sukses'.

"Masa bodoh tentang kebersihan, Namjoon." Yoongi menelungkupkan kepalanya putus asa di atas meja.

Yang diajak bicara hanya menghela napas berat.

"Kau hanya belum berjuang lebih keras lagi, sobat." kata Namjoon yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan tajam oleh Yoongi.

"Sialan kau. Kurang apa lagi aku dalam 'berjuang lebih keras lagi', hah?"

Namjoon menelan ludahnya melihat wajah menyeramkan milik sahabat baiknya. Wajahnya yang pucat, sangat kusut dengan kantung mata membengkak seperti tidak mandi setahun.

"Baiklah, aku salah. Saranku, kau pergilah ke taman kota dan bersantai sedikit. Mungkin kau akan mendapat inspirasi… atau kekasih?" Namjoon sedikit menggoda lelaki di hadapannya yang memang belum pernah memiliki kekasih seumur hidupnya.

"Ck. Apa berpanas-panasan di bawah terik matahari sampai kulitmu terbakar memang kau sebut sebagai _refreshing_?" tanya Yoongi sarkastik.

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus berjemur, kan, _hyung_?" Namjoon menghela napas lagi.

"Memang tidak." balas Yoongi singkat.

Namjoon menepuk dahinya. "Setidaknya kau butuh udara dari luar ruangan _hyung_. Kau terus-terusan berada di ruangan ini selama seminggu, kau tahu?"

Yoongi terkekeh. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang." Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hei, setidaknya cuci muka jelekmu dulu, _hyung_!"

" _Shit_."

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk di sebuah bangku di taman. Posisinya sangat strategis—berada di bawah pohon yang rindang dengan angin yang berhembus pelan.

"Namjoon sialan. Kalau begini, aku bukannya _refreshing_ , malah aku akan tertidur." gumamnya.

Lelaki itu menatap malas sekitarnya. Lagipula tidak ada hal menarik yang harus diperhatikan.

Suasana taman yang sedang tidak terlalu ramai membuat Yoongi bosan. Sampai kedua retinanya menangkap keberadaan seorang penjual es krim di sudut taman.

' _Aku akan makan es krim saja.'_ Yoongi berjalan menuju penjual es krim itu.

Begitu sampai di sana, Yoongi segera memesan.

"Aku pesan satu es krim vanilla." kata Yoongi.

Si penjual es krim tersenyum ramah, "Kau beruntung sekali, hanya tersisa satu es krim yang belum terjual."

Yoongi ikut tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja, datang seorang pria berperawakan pendek—yah, kurang lebih sedikit lebih pendek dari dirinya—dengan tergopoh-gopoh dengan seorang bayi di gendongannya yang menangis heboh.

' _Berisik sekali.'_ gerutu Yoongi dalam hatinya.

" _Eommaaaa~~_ " Anak kecil yang kira-kira berusia satu setengah tahun itu terus menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Cup, cup, cup. Jangan menangis, sayang. Minji lihat, ini _eomma_ akan membeli es krim untuk Minji." Lelaki yang nampak masih muda itu menepuk-nepuk pantat bayinya.

Anak itu nampaknya mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan ' _eomma_ 'nya itu. Ia terlihat berusaha menghentikan tangisannya walaupun ia tetap sesenggukan.

Yoongi mengernyit. _'Tunggu. Apa dia barusan bilang_ 'membeli es krim untuk Minji' _? Berarti…'_

"Permisi. Aku pesan satu es krim.. eum.. coklat?" Lelaki berpipi gembul tadi bertanya ragu.

"Maaf. Aku sudah memesan satu es krim vanilla untukku sebelumnya." kata Yoongi sedikit kesal pada lelaki berponi yang menggendong bayi di hadapannya ini. Seenaknya saja lelaki ini memesan es krim yang tinggal satu—dan yang sudah ia pesan.

"Tapi yang aku pesan kan es krim cokelat? Pesanan kita beda, Tuan." balas lelaki bersuara lembut itu pada Yoongi, namun dengan nada yang lebih tidak bersahabat lagi dari si lawan bicara.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Tuan. Es krimnya memang tinggal satu, rasa vanilla, dan Tuan ini sudah memesannya terlebih dahulu." kata penjual es krim yang berhasil membuat si lelaki manis menekuk wajahnya.

Yoongi menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya, sedikit menyombongkan kemenangannya akan es krim yang memang sudah ia pesan.

Lelaki itu menghela napas berat, kemudian mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

Ia membalikkan badannya—menjadi membelakangi Yoongi, membuat Yoongi dapat melihat wajah menahan tangis anak perempuan cantik di gendongan lelaki itu.

"Es klim, _Eomma_?" tanya anak kecil itu dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Yang dipanggil ' _eomma_ ' itu tersenyum kecut pada puterinya. "Maaf sayang. Es krimnya baru saja dibeli orang lain, dan kata _ahjussi_ penjual es krim, kita tidak kebagian."

Dan tangis disertai raungan itu terdengar kembali.

"Huweeee, es klimmm~~ Es klim~" anak kecil itu menangis lagi.

Lelaki tadi nampak kewalahan menenangkan anaknya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk sedikit menjauh dan duduk di bangku yang tadi diduduki Yoongi.

"Ehm, permisi, Tuan. Ini pesanan Anda." Si penjual es krim membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan lelaki berwajah imut dan manis itu.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih." Setelah membayar pesanannya, Yoongi tidak tahu akan melakukan apa.

Matanya tertuju pada lelaki tadi yang masih belum bisa menenangkan anaknya yang menangis.

Sekarang Yoongi merasa menyesal telah menjadi egois pada anak kecil yang bahkan hanya bisa merengek dan menyusahkan ibunya.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati lelaki manis itu yang matanya sudah berair. Nampaknya ia juga frustasi dalam mencari jalan keluar agar anaknya berhenti meraung sedih.

"Hei." sapa Yoongi.

Lelaki itu mendongakkan wajahnya.

Saat itu, Yoongi merasa benar-benar menyesal telah membuat lelaki secantik ini memasang wajah masam akibat perlakuan egoisnya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyanya ketus. Sebelah tangan mungil lelaki itu masih menepuk-nepuk punggung bayinya.

Yoongi berdeham. Nampaknya ia sudah dicap sebagai lelaki menyebalkan oleh si manis di hadapannya ini.

"Ini. Untuk… anakmu." Yoongi menyodorkan es krim di tangannya.

Lelaki berpipi gembul itu hanya menatap tangan Yoongi, sebelum ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah lelaki berkulit pucat di depannya.

"Kenapa setelah puteriku menangis meraung seperti ini kau baru mau merelakan es krimmu? Kau sengaja membuatnya menangis, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?" suara lembut lelaki itu meninggi.

Yoongi merasa tersudutkan. Ia sebenarnya kesal dituduh sengaja membuat anak kecil menangis, tapi melihat sepasang mata berbentuk bulan sabit itu berkaca-kaca…

"Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku tidak bermaksud membuat anakmu menangis. Maka dari itu, berikan ini padanya agar dia berhenti menangis." ujar Yoongi lembut, memberikan pengertian pada lelaki manis di depannya.

Lelaki itu nampak berpikir sejenak. Ia nampak mempertimbangkan keputusannya.

"Aku minta maaf." Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengucapkan tiga kata keramat itu. Tiga kata yang sebenarnya Yoongi gengsi mengatakannya. Tapi, sepertinya memang ia yang salah di sini.

Sekarang si cantik menatap anaknya yang masih sesenggukan, kemudian ganti menatap wajah Yoongi. Apa ia akan tetap bertahan dengan gengsinya dan membiarkan puterinya menangis sampai ia tertidur sendiri—atau memaafkan lelaki di depannya ini dan ia mendapatkan es krim untuk anaknya?

Lelaki manis itu menghela napas. "Aku memaafkanmu." Akhirnya, dia mengambil es krim dari tangan Yoongi.

"Minji-ah. Ini, ini, _ahjussi_ baik hati memberikan es krim ini untuk Minji!" lelaki itu membuat suaranya terdengar sangat bahagia.

Hati Yoongi menghangat saat si manis di depannya menyebutnya ' _Ahjussi_ baik hati'.

Tiba-tiba saja bayi perempuan itu berhenti menangis dan menatap ibunya dengan matanya yang memerah.

"Ajuci baik hati?" Anak kecil itu menoleh ke arah Yoongi, satu-satunya lelaki yang berdiri di depan ibunya.

"H-Hai, Minji-ah." Yoongi tersenyum kikuk pada anak manis itu.

Lelaki yang dipanggil ' _eomma_ ' itu tersenyum, lalu menyuapkan es krim pemberian Yoongi pada anaknya yang akhirnya berhenti menangis.

"Kenapa berdiri terus? Duduklah." kata lelaki itu lembut.

Yoongi ingin bersorak senang karena ia nampaknya telah mendapatkan maaf dari dua makhluk manis di hadapannya—namun berteriak kencang seperti orang kemalingan bukanlah gayanya.

Yoongi duduk di samping lelaki manis itu. Memperhatikan cara si cantik di sampingnya menyuapi anaknya.

"Eum.. siapa namamu?" tanya mereka—secara bersamaan.

Baik keduanya sama-sama gelagapan.

"E-eh. Aku Park Jimin."

Yoongi menggigit bibir dalamnya. _'Nama yang indah. Sangat sesuai dengan orangnya.'_ pikirnya.

"Aku Min Yoongi." Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

Setelah itu mereka terdiam. Canggung.

Yoongi terus memperhatikan adegan ibu-anak di hadapannya. Entah mengapa, ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah dan memiliki anak.

"Yoongi- _ssi_."/"Jimin- _ssi_."

Mereka berucap bersamaan lagi.

"Ah, kamu duluan." Lagi-lagi mereka berucap bersamaan. Sampai-sampai anak di pangkuan lelaki bernama Jimin itu menatap mereka bingung.

"Baiklah, aku duluan. Berapa umurmu?" tanya Yoongi. Sedari tadi ia memang penasaran akan usia lelaki di sampingnya. Yang benar saja, ia nampak lebih muda dari Yoongi tapi dia sudah memiliki anak?

"Aku dua puluh satu." ujar lelaki itu malu-malu.

Yoongi sukses terkejut. Jimin bahkan dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Maafkan aku karena berani menanyakan ini, tapi kau.. menikah muda?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin terkekeh. "Santai saja. Ya, aku memang menikah saat usiaku hampir sembilas belas tahun, dan aku memiliki Minji satu setengah tahun yang lalu."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti, meskipun dalam hati ia terkejut. _'Ada juga orang yang berani mengambil langkah ekstrem dengan menikah dan memiliki anak di usia yang masih muda. Aku saja belum terpikirkan untuk menikah.'_

"Kalau Yoongi- _ssi_?" Lamunan Yoongi buyar karena suara Jimin.

"Ah, aku dua puluh tiga. Sekarang aku bekerja sebagai komposer dan _rapper_." kata Yoongi.

"Wah, aku harus memanggilmu _hyung_! Dan ternyata kau keren sekali, Yoongi- _hyung_."

Alunan suara bernada ceria itu sangat indah. Yoongi rasa ia akan terhipnotis oleh suara lembut dan merdu si manis di sampingnya.

Yoongi merendah, "Terima kasih, aku masih dalam proses belajar."

Jimin tersenyum, " _Hyung_ , bisa kau cerita sedikit tentang hidupmu?"

Yoongi balas tersenyum. "Kurasa hidupku itu _flat_. Tiap hari aku membuat lagu, memutar otak untuk menciptakan sebuah karya baru yang disukai orang banyak. Kadang aku pikir hidupku menyedihkan. Aku tidak punya tempat berbagi selain Namjoon, sahabat baikku sesama _rapper_ dan komposer. Orang tuaku tidak setuju aku terjun dalam bidang ini. Mereka bilang, pekerjaan seperti itu tidak akan menghasilkan banyak uang untuk hidupku kelak. Padahal, yang kuinginkan hanya menghabiskan hidupku untuk hal yang kusukai, bukannya memikirkan banyaknya uang yang harus kuhasilkan dalam sebulan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri, dan yah. Sekarang, seperti inilah kehidupanku."

Jimin memasang wajah takjub, "Waah~ kau punya pendirian yang kuat, _hyung_ , padahal kau masih muda tapi kau mengambil risiko untuk jauh dari orang tua."

Yoongi terkekeh. Sebenarnya ia tidak menyangka ia dapat mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu, apalagi menceritakan tentang hidupnya pada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Lelaki di sampingnya memang ajaib.

"Kau sendiri? Kurasa hidupmu jauh lebih menarik dariku."

Jimin tertawa mendengarnya. "Baiklah. Kurasa hidupku juga sama _flat_ sepertimu, _hyung_ , kecuali kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan keluarga kecilku. Aku dan kekasihku memutuskan menikah dalam usia yang sangat muda. Kekasihku memang posesif tapi dalam artian yang baik. Ia sangat melindungiku dari pengaruh negatif teman-temanku dulu. Kami menikah sebelum kami kuliah, dan tak lama kemudian aku mengandung. Lalu—"

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau.. apa?" Yoongi menatap tidak percaya lelaki manis di sampingnya.

Jimin tertawa lepas. "Aku mengandung. Hebat, 'kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk kuat. Jimin memang spesial.

"Aku kuliah sambil mengurus anak. Saat kuliah banyak yang tidak menyukaiku. Karena saat kuliah aku mengandung, banyak yang mengecapku aneh. Tapi teman-temanku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikiran begitu. Mereka terus meyakinkanku bahwa aku bisa menjadi ibu yang baik tanpa sedikitpun mendengar cemoohan orang. Hidupku terasa begitu bahagia dengan Minji dan suamiku, sampai satu-satunya lelaki yang kucintai dalam hidupku meninggal setahun yang lalu karena sakit."

Yoongi melebarkan matanya. "Maafkan aku, aku turut berduka mendengarnya."

Jimin tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Awalnya aku merasa terpukul, tapi sekarang aku rasa aku sudah merelakan kepergiannya,"

Kini gantian Yoongi yang menatap Jimin kagum. "Kau… luar biasa."

Lelaki di sampingnya nyengir. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah itu Yoongi terdiam. Es krim yang Jimin suapkan pada anaknya juga telah habis.

"Emm.. Jimin- _ssi_?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Ya?"

"Mengapa kau memberi nama anakmu Minji?" tanya Yoongi penasaran.

Jimin terlihat berpikir, "Entahlah. Saat aku baru memiliki dia, hanya terlintas nama 'Minji' di benakku. Mungkin karena nama itu mirip dengan namaku? Jimin dan Minji. Minji Jimin. Hanya dua suku kata yang dibalik, 'kan?" ucapnya riang kemudian tertawa.

Yoongi mendengus, "Tidak kreatif sekali."

Bukannya sedih, Jimin malah tertawa semakin kencang. "Ya, aku pikir jika anakku kuberi nama Minji, dia akan tumbuh sepertiku. Imut." ujarnya narsis.

Yoongi ikut tertawa. Tapi Jimin memang imut, kok.

Setelah itu, mereka terdiam lagi. Minji nampaknya kelelahan sehingga ia tertidur dalam dekapan ibunya.

"Jimin."

"Ya?"

Yoongi bertanya lagi, "Apa menjadi ibu muda dan _single parent_ itu susah?"

Jimin terdiam. Terlihat ia sedang berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Tentu saja itu berat, _hyung_. Tanpa suamiku, rasanya hidupku begitu sepi, meskipun ada _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ yang tidak pernah jauh dariku. Kadang aku berpikir. Minji tidak akan bisa berlatih menyebut kata ' _Appa_ ' tanpa figur ayah sungguhan." ujarnya pelan. Tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam dari kalimat itu.

Yoongi paham. Ia berinisiatif untuk mendekap Jimin.

"Kau butuh pelukan?" Yoongi meminta izin.

Jimin terkekeh, "Boleh saja."

Yoongi memeluk pundak sempit itu. Mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Terima kasih untuk es krim dan pelukannya, _hyung_." bisik Jimin.

Entah kenapa, Yoongi merasa sedih mendengar kalimat itu. "Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu dapat merasakan lelaki manis di pelukannya mengendikkan bahu, "Mungkin?"

Yoongi rasa ia tidak rela melepas Jimin sama sekali.

"Jimin?"

"Ya, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan—demi menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Apa… kau membuka lowongan untuk menjadi ayah Minji?"

Mereka terdiam.

Di telinga Jimin, kalimat itu terdengar seperti _"Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk memilikimu?"_

Yoongi menelan ludahnya. Ia dapat merasakan lelaki dalam pelukannya terdiam—tidak memberi respon apapun.

Yoongi ingin sekali memukul kepalanya sendiri. Jimin tentu saja akan menolaknya. Dia bisa jadi belum siap untuk—

"Ya. Hanya untukmu… kau bisa mencobanya, _hyung_." balas Jimin.

Sang komposer tidak bisa lebih terkejut dari ini. Ia melepas pelukan mereka demi melihat ekspresi wajah Jimin.

Si cantik itu tersenyum, membuatnya terlihat semakin indah.

"Kau… serius?" Yoongi masih tidak percaya.

"Kubilang kau bisa mencobanya." Jimin mengelus pundak lelaki yang lebih tua.

Min Yoongi meraih Park Jimin kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana dengan mendiang suamimu?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin terkekeh kecil. "Dia pernah berpesan padaku untuk mencari orang yang bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Minji. Saat itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaannya, dan sekarang... kuharap ia menyukai pilihanku."

Yoongi rasa ia adalah pria paling beruntung di dunia.

"Terima kasih… Jimin."

Si cantik tersenyum kecil.

' _Minji-ah akan punya dua Appa.'_ Jimin berujar bahagia dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Namjoon yang kebetulan melewati taman kota untuk membeli makanan mendapati sahabat baiknya tengah memeluk lelaki berwajah manis di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon.

"Kubilang juga apa. Baru sekali kau pergi ke taman kota sudah mendapatkan lelaki cantik. Ckckck, dasar Yoongi- _hyung_."

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A.N.-**

Hai, jchimchimo dan semua pembaca XD AKHIRNYA! Setelah dua kali tanganku gagal mengetik FF YoonMin, inilah yang hasilnya XD Waks.

Dan aku lagi-lagi menetapkan FF ini juga tidak ada sequelnya. Bagiku, membuat sequel berarti aku harus ngembangin cerita dan aku akan punya banyak beban yang kutanggung. Dan aku tidak bisa memaksakan sesuatu yang bukan keinginanku. Mohon pengertiannya.

Dan yah, terima kasih sudah mau membaca apalagi mereview FFku XD Tolong beri tanggapan dan masukannya ya :D


End file.
